1. Field
The present disclosure relates to organic light emitting display (OLED) devices and methods of manufacturing organic light emitting display devices.
2. Related Technology
Among various flat panel display devices, an organic light emitting display (OLED) device generally has advantages such as a high response speed, a low power consumption and a wide view angle, so that the organic light emitting display devices are widely used in various electric and electronic apparatuses. An organic light emitting display device may have a construction in which an anode and a cathode successively disposed on an insulation layer covering a thin film transistor (TFT) provided on a substrate. An organic light emitting layer is interposed between the anode and the cathode. However, a light generated from the organic light emitting layer may be at least partially reflected between the electrodes, and thus a light efficiency of the organic light emitting display device may be reduced. For example, the organic light emitting display device may have a relatively poor light efficiency of about 17% based on a total quantity of the light generated from the organic light emitting layer.
To improve the light efficiency of the organic light emitting display device, a bank having an inclined sidewall or a protruding bank may be disposed between adjacent pixels of the organic light emitting display device so as to increase an effective area of the organic light emitting layer in a display region of the organic light emitting display device. However, the bank having the inclined sidewall of the protruding bank does not reflect the light progressing toward a non-display region of the organic light emitting display device. Therefore, the light efficiency of the organic light emitting display is not be sufficiently increased, Further, the organic light emitting layer and an electrode are not uniformly formed on the bank having the inclined sidewall of the protruding bank, thereby deteriorating uniformities of the pixels of the organic light emitting display device. The foregoing discussion in the background section is to provide background information, and does not constitute an admission of prior art.